Due to lifestyle factors, such as the spread of high-calorie foods and a reduction in daily physical activity, the number of people who develop diabetes or who are insulin resistant is increasing not only in middle-aged and elderly people, but also in young people. One of the main factors for this is obesity. Obesity is a state of excessive body fat. This state is considered to be associated with the hypertrophy of adipocytes themselves and the increased number of adipocytes. Hypertrophied adipocytes are called “hypertrophic adipocytes,” which are presumably produced through the accumulation of fat in adipocytes. The production of “hypertrophic adipocytes” may lead to a vicious circle in which fat accumulation in adipocytes newly produced by cell proliferation is promoted, thereby resulting in a significant increase in body weight and a significant change in body shape. Accordingly, the production of “hypertrophic adipocytes” can be suppressed or prevented by suppressing or preventing the accumulation of fat droplets in adipocytes. Consequently, it is possible to prevent a significant increase in body weight and a significant change in body shape.
For example, as a food and pharmaceutical for eliminating and preventing obesity, PTL 1 discloses a composition for suppressing fat accumulation in white adipocytes. This is a composition for internal use comprising α-lipoic acid, coenzyme Q10, and at least one amino acid selected from valine, leucine, and isoleucine.
To suppress or prevent the accumulation of fat droplets in adipocytes by an oral composition, a daily intake of the oral composition is required. Therefore, it is desirable to use highly safe, naturally occurring components.